osmosisjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thrax
Xbox One is a home video game console developed and marketed by Microsoft. Announced on May 21, 2013, it is the successor to the Xbox 360 and is the third console in the Xbox family.7 It directly competes with Sony's PlayStation 4 and Nintendo's Wii U as part of the eighth generation of video game consoles.1617 Xbox One was released across North America, several European markets, Australia, and New Zealand on November 22, 2013,2 and later in 26 other markets, including Japan, the remaining European markets, and the Middle East, in September 2014.18 It is also the first Xbox game console to be released in China, specifically in the Shanghai Free-Trade Zone.6 Microsoft and various publications have classified the device as an "all-in-one entertainment system",192021 making it a competitor to other digital media players such as the Apple TV and the Google TV platforms.222324 Moving away from the Xbox 360's PowerPC-based architecture and back into the x86 architecture used in the first Xbox, the console features an AMD processor built around the x86-64 instruction set. Xbox One places an increased emphasis on cloud computing and entertainment integration, offering the ability to overlay live television programming from an existing set-top box with an enhanced program guide, split-screen multitasking of applications, and improved second screen support. The console optionally includes an upgraded Kinect sensor, providing richer motion tracking and voice recognition for use in the its user interface and games. The Xbox One also offers the ability for users to record and share highlights from or live stream gameplay. The console's controller was refined over that of the Xbox 360, with a redesigned D-pad, and triggers capable of delivering directional force feedback. Prior to its official release, the Xbox One received mixed reviews; the entertainment-oriented features were praised, but there was controversy surrounding several policy changes since the Xbox 360, including a proposed always-on digital rights management system, and privacy concerns over a mandate for Kinect to be used at all times. Microsoft retracted these changes prior to the console's eventual launch, and the console received mixed, but mostly positive reception for its refined controller design, multimedia features, user interface, and voice navigation (albeit inconsistent in its performance). Personality Xbox One is the successor to Xbox 360, Microsoft's previous video game console, which was introduced in 2005 as part of the seventh generation of video game consoles. As of June 2013, it remains in production by Microsoft, having received a number of small hardware revisions to reduce the unit's size and improve its reliability. In 2010, Microsoft's Chris Lewis stated that the 360 was about "halfway" through its lifecycle; this was aided by the introduction of the Kinect device that year which Lewis stated would extend the lifecycle by five years.25 Initial hardware for the 360's successor, commonly referred to by the industry as the "Xbox 720", was reportedly in hands of developers as early as May 2011.26 The official developer kit was codenamed Durango,27 and appeared to be available to developers by mid-2012.28 Leaked documents suggested that the new console would include an improved Kinect device, cloud access to games and media, integration with phone and tablet devices, and technology to provide players heads-up displays on glasses worn by the player, codenamed "Fortaleza"; Microsoft did not comment on these reported features.29 Similar, leaked design documents also suggested that Microsoft was seeking to eliminate the ability to play used games, though Microsoft later clarified they were still reviewing the design and were "thinking about what is next and how we can push the boundaries of technology like we did with Kinect", but did not comment on the validity of the information.30 The console was publicly unveiled under the name Xbox One on May 21, 2013 in a press conference designed to cover the unit's broad multimedia and social capabilities.31 A second press event for the console was held during E3 on June 10, 2013, focusing on its video game-oriented functionality.32 At that time, Microsoft announced that the console would be released in 21 different markets at launch, but this was later amended down to 13.3 The change, which pushed the release date for the other 8 markets to 2014, was attributed to unforeseen complexity in localizing the device's voice recognition capabilities.33 Osmosis Jones Trivia *The Xbox One has no gamesCategory:Characters Category:I klike the hot guy tharx Category:That's kill holy spit Category:Animated Characters